LOSER
by auliajen
Summary: Pecungdang, Penyendiri, Pengecut yang berpura-pura tangguh, di cermin kau hanya seorang PECUNDANG penyendiri, orang tolol yang tertutup goresan sampah kotor. Aku selalu sendiri. Aku melepas tanganku dan tak ada satupun yang memegangnya. Sekarang aku tak tertarik dan tak menyenangkan lagi. Aku ingin pulang. Cast : All member BIGBANG
1. Story 1 - I Am So Lonely

**Disclaimer : Bigbang milik Tuhan YME dan YG entertaiment, kecuali GD itu milik saya seorang kekeke~**

Cast : Kwon Jiyong, Kim Jisoo

FF ini terinspirsi dari lagu LOSER - BIGBANG

FF berantakan karena saya masih newbie ^^

* * *

 **STORY 1 - I AM SO LONELY**

Loser, loner..

"KELUAR ! AKU TAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI!"

"T-tapi... sajangnim.."

Aku segera mengangkat tangan kananku pertanda keputusanku sudah bulat, aku tak mau mendengar mulutnya beralasan lagi. Dengan wajah menunduk dia berjalan mendekati pintu keluar.

"Tunggu!" Dia membalikkan badannya. wajahnya masih menunduk.

"Besok pagi aku sudah harus melihat surat pengunduran dirimu di mejaku, mengerti!"

"B-baik sajangnim." Kulihat raut muka sedih terpancar diwajahnya yang masih menunduk. Gadis itu lama kelamaan hilang dari pandanganku.

Namaku Kwon Jiyong. Aku terlahir dari keluarga yang semua orang tahu kalau kekayaan Kwon tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan. Perusahaan yang di naungi Kwon tersebar sukses di beberapa kota besar di Korea. Kwon Corp yang letaknya di Seoul adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea dan Ayah memberikan sepenuhnya kepadaku saat ulangtahunku yang ke 17. Saat itulah pertama kalinya Ayah mempercayakan sesuatu kepadaku. Saat semua orang iri dengan apa yang kumiliki, rumah mewah, mobil mewah, harta benda yang mungkin akan sulit mereka dapatkan, dan tentunya wajah tampanku. (Hehe narsis dikit). Tapi siapa sangka aku tak pernah bahagia memiliki itu semua. Orangtuaku yang mereka puja-puja bahkan seperti tidak pernah merasa memiliki anak seperti aku. Kami jarang berkumpul, mungkin setahun sekali saat perayaan natal dan tahun baru. Bakan ketika aku mengubah model rambutku mereka tidak akan mengenalku. Sungguh. Bagaimana bisa dia menganggap ada orang asing di rumahku sendiri. Aku tidak membenci dan juga tidak menyukai mereka.

Teman? Ahh siapa itu teman? Aku tidak pernah mempunyai teman apa lagi sahabat. Bukan aku tidak ingin, tapi aku trauma. Saat itu umurku 11 tahun, dia yang kusebut sebagai teman telah merusak hidupku, mereka membohongiku dan membunuh Hyung ku, satu-satunya keluarga yang dekat denganku. Setelah itu aku tidak mempercayai seorang teman.

Kekasih? Ahh aku begitu merindukannya. setelah 5 tahun kepergian Hyungku, dia yang lebih muda 2 tahun dariku memberikanku warna lagi, memberi dan mengajariku senyum. Sungguh aku sangat mencintainya, dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Hari itu saat pertunangan kita, usianya masih 20 tahun. Aku masih ingat betapa manisnya dia tersenyum sepanjang malam itu, sampai akhirnya Dia dengan seenaknya mengambil senyuman itu. Dia terlibat kecelakaan besar saat bermaksud pulang kerumah setelah malam pertunangan kita. Kedua orangtua dan adiknya luka parah sedangkan dia ...

Tuhan kenapa Kau selalu mengambil mereka dariku? Aku membencimu, sungguh aku membencimu, Tuhan..

Aku berjalan menyusuri padatnya jalanan xx street. Malam ini orang-orang lalu lalang melakukan apa yang harus mereka kerjakan. Setengah dari isi botol wine yang ada digenggamanku ini sudah berbaur dengan tubuhku membuat jalanku sempoyongan tak peduli dengan tatapan sinis orang yang kutabrak bahunya satu persatu. Kebisingan lalu lintas kendaraan tak bisa ditangkap indra pendengaranku. Ditengah keramaian ini aku merasa sepi. yang ada hanya pembicaraan dua makhluk berbeda yang terngiang di telingaku.

 _"Kenapa kau tak mau, oppa?"_

 _"Kenapa? Aku bahkan tidak pernah berfikir untuk menemui orangtuamu"_

 _"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, bukankah kau..."_

 _"DIAM!"_

 _"Oppa.."_

 _"Jangan terlalu serius. aku tidak akan menikahimu, Jisoo-ya"_

 _"Ku kira kau serius denganku. Setelah..."_

 _"Kau yang memberikan keprawananmu padaku, bukan aku yang memintanya"_

 _"Bajingan brengsek!"_

Aku masih ingat saat dua hari yang lalu mulutnya melontarkan 2 kata nista itu. Mengingat betapa bodohnya dia membendung air mata yang harusnya keluar saat ia beranjak meninggalkanku. Dan hari aku memecatnya sebagai kekasihku dan juga sebagai sekertarisku, dia Kim Jisoo.

Kim Jisoo yang bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin dia berfikir untuk menikah dengan laki-laki sepertiku. Laki-laki yang hanya berteman dengan sebotol wine, Laki-laki yang melepas lelahnya pekerjaan dengan cara meniduri wanita yang berbeda di setiap malamnya. Dia benar-benar bodoh. Bukan, dia terlalu baik untuk laki-laki semacamku.

'Maafkan aku Jisoo, Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Sungguh aku sama sekali tidak membencimu. Hanya saja hati ini begitu sakit saat kau memintaku menikahimu. Memori ini tiba-tiba memutar kata-kata sama 7 tahun yang lalu saat kau menginginkan sebuah keluarga dariku. Hati ini masih menyimpan luka itu dengan sempurna. Hati ini masih menutup, Jisoo. Maafkan aku. Orang tolol ini masih tertutup dengan goresan sampah kotor. Pecundang ini sangat mencintainya dan akan terus mencintainya.'

Kakiku terus berjalan tak menentu. Langkah yang tak tau arah ini pelan-pelan berhenti di tengah keramaian lalu lintas kendaraan. Kaki yang tiba-tiba lemah ini kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku terjatuh lemas dengan botol yang masih digenggamanmu. Aku terbaring diantara kendaraan yang lalu lalang ditempatnya. Aku tersenyum kecut. Semua orang bahkan tak mempedulikanku. Mungkin mereka kira aku ini orang yang barusaja keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa. Yang tertangkap di telingaku hanya suara klakson kendaraan yang keluar secara bergantian.

"Maafkan aku, Jisoo, I am a Loser"

 _Loser waetori sen cheokhaneungeopjaengi_

 _Motdwaen yangachi geoul soge neon_

 _Just a loser waetori sangcheoppunin meojeori_

 _Deoreoun sseuregi geoul sogenan_

~FIN~


	2. Story 2 - Because Sin Will Find You

**Disclaimer : Bigbang milik Tuhan YME dan YG entertaiment**

Cast : Dong Youngbae, Dong Haera

FF ini terinspirsi dari lagu LOSER - BIGBANG

FF berantakan karena saya masih newbie ^^

* * *

 **STORY 2 - BECAUSE SIN WILL FIND YOU**

Loser, loner..

Disini di ujung kesendirianku, di batas kesepian duniaku, aku bersama dengan tumpukan sampah menjijikan disekitar aku berdiri. Disini, dimana orang tidak akan terfikir sedikitpun untuk menilik tempat ini. Disini. di Tumpukan sampah itu selalu ada di saat yang bersamaan dengan aku berdiri. Oh God, dapatkah aku membuang tumpukan-tumpukan sampah yang sudah aku dapatkan selama sisa umurku? Dapatkah aku kembali menjadi sesuci bayi yang telah terlahir di dunia ini? Dapatkah aku melewati jejeran besi yang setiap hari jadi pemisah hidupku dengan hidup mereka? Lebih tepatnya dapatkah aku menghirup udara Kota Seoul ini dengan bebas setelah apa yang sebelumnya aku lakukan?

 _"Youngbae-ah apa yang kau lakukan?" Ibuku mengkhawatirkanku._

 _"KAU! JANGAN MENCAMPURI URUSANKU.. ARRGGG!"_

 _"Nak.. Tenanglah.."_

 _"AAAARGGGHH! PERGI KAU!"_

 _Prakk. Aku melempar vas bunga ke wanita setengah baya itu, tapi beruntung tak mendarat diwajahnya. Pecah diujung dinding._

 _"Oppaa! berhenti menyakiti eoma!" Gadis itu tiba-tiba datang._

 _"Kau!"_

 _"Katakan apa yang kau mau, nak! Hiks"_

 _"Sudahlah jangan menangis oema, laki-laki menjijikan seperti dia tidak pantas ditangisi. Lihatlah kelakuannya sudah seperti mayat hidup. Kerjanya hanya dengan suntikan dan obat-obatan nista itu."_

 _"Haera-ahh... cukup!" Wanita itu masih membelaku._

 _"Harusnya kau yang mati, oppa! bukan ayah!" Gadis itu menatapku tajam._

Sudah 10 tahun aku disini. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman dunia yang pantas aku jalani atas semua perbuatanku. Di ruang yang ukurannya tidak lebih luas dari kamar mandi rumahku. Rumahku yang besar dan mewah sekarang tergantikan dengan petakan kosong pengap dan ...

"Tahanan nomor 173. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Aku mendongak ke arah suara laki-laki berseragam yang sedang mengotak-atik gembok di pintu besi itu. Setelah pintu terbuka aku segera bangkit membuntuti si lelaki itu. ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah 10 tahun.

"Oppa.." Gadis kecil itu berkaca-kaca melihat kedatanganku dengan polisi tadi. Ah bukan, dia bukan gadis kecil lagi, dia sudah menjadi gadis dewasa. Dong Haera dewasa.

"Haera.." Gumamku pelan.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi setelah diberi intruksi dari polisi bahwa waktuku hanya 15 menit untuk bersama gadis yang sekarang sudah duduk di sisi yang berhadapan denganku. Hanya meja kotak berukuran 1x1meter yang jadi pemisah posisiku dengannya. di sisi kanan ada seorang laki-laki yang tidak ku kenal dan aku juga tidak tertarik untuk mengenalnya. Disisi sebelah kiri hanya terdapat kursi kosong. Entahlah kenapa polisi tadi memilih untuk berdiri diujung pintu ketimbang duduk di kursi itu. Gadis itu memainkan jarinya diatas meja dengan lihai. Aku hanya memandang wajahnya yang menunduk sehingga sedikit terhalang dengan rambut poni cokelatnya. Dia masih seperti yang dulu, sangat manis. Aku begitu merindukannya. Ah ya, kenapa baru sekarang? Setelah 10 tahun kenapa dia baru menemuiku disini?

 _Brakk.._

 _"Oppa.."_

 _Gadis itu melonjak kaget dari sofa ruang tamu kami setelah mendengar dorongan pintu keras yang menimbulkan suara. Aku melihatnya blur karena efek tubuhku yang hangeover akibat alkohol. Dengan sempoyongan aku mendekati gadis itu. Semakin dekat kulihat wajahnya bercampur antara ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. Apa yang dia lakukan jam 2 malam begini?_

 _"Oppa gwencana? kenapa kau pulang selarut ini? Kau tahu, oemma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Gadis itu berusaha tersenyum ketika membopohkan tubuhku ke kamarku. Menuntunku ke tempat tidur._

 _"Sudah malam, tidurlah." Kataku berusaha mengontrol tubuhku dari efek alkohol yang masih menggerayangi fikiranku._

 _Dia menganggukkan kepala tersenyum. Kemudian berbalik melewati pintu itu dan meninggalkanku._

5 menit berlalu.

Dia tetap diam membisu. Wajahnya masih disembunyikan tak sedikitpun dia menatapku. Kenapa Heraa-ah, apa aku menakutimu? Aku merindukanmu.

 _"Hmmmpp.." Gadis itu sekuat tenaga berusaha melepas ciumanku. Yang benar saja kekuatannya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding denganku. Kurasakan airmatanya perlahan keluar. Tenaganya benar-benar melemah sekarang. Keliatannya dia sudah menyerah, matanya pelan-pelan menutup menikmati ciumanku yang juga lebih pelan dari yang tadi. Air matanya terus saja mengalir walau matanya tertutup. Kulepas ciuman itu. Dia jatuh tersimpuh, kakinya mungkin sudah tak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Kuikuti gerakannya. Ku angkat dagunya, menuntunnya untuk memperlihatkan wajah manis itu._

 _"Mianhe.. Heraa-ahh" Kataku pelan._

 _Harus ku akui aku mencintainya. Bukan mencintainya sebagai adikku melainkan sebagai seorang gadis._

 _"Aku tidak suka kau bersamanya, aku mencintaimu."_

10 menit berlalu.

Dia tetap saja enggan membuka mulut. Begitu juga lelaki yang di sampingnya. Mereka, bukan, kami bertiga hanya diam menikmati suara detik jam dinding berbentuk lingkaran itu.

 _Sudah seminggu aku mengasingkan diri pergi ke LA. Berusaha menghindari aparat-aparat Korsel yang sedang mencariku. Buronan kasus pengedar dan pemakai obat terlarang serta tersangka 2 kasus pembunuhan Ny. Dong dan Lelaki brengsek yang menyandang status kekasih Haera._

 _wanita yang kusebut oema itu selalu saja menuduhku penyebab kecelakaan yang di alami appa. Bahkan aku tak tau kapan, dimana, dan bagaimana appa mengalami hal tragis itu. Yang ku tau appa mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk. Nah itukan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Siapa suruh dia mabuk? Yang benar adalah akulah penyebab kecelakaan Oema. Ya, aku yang memotong kabel rem mobil yang di kemudikan oemma waktu. Habis dia itu cerewet sekali._

 _Dan lelaki brengsek itu, aku pikir dia pantas mendapatkannya. Lelaki bajingan yang mencumbui gadis kesayanganku lalu keesokan harinya mencumbui gadis lain yang berbeda bentuknya. Aku tidak akan menyesal membuatnya sekarat dengan pukulan-pukulanku. Dia pantas mati._

 _Yang ini adalah Boss, anjing kesayanganku yang selalu menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi. Diatap gedung ini biasa ku menyendiri dengan boss, menari-nari seperti orang gila dan sekedar berbicara dengan-Nya_

 _"Kau puas, hah?"_

 _"Apalagi yang kau inginkan?"_

 _"Kau ingin aku menyerah kepada mereka? haha itu tidak mungkin."_

 _Air mataku tak berbohong untuk tidak keluar. Wajahku kubenamkan diantara dada dan kakiku yang sudah kutekuk dengan lenganku. Aku malu kepada-Nya. Kenapa aku menangis seperti ini? Rasanya ingin menghilang dari semua ini._

 _"Tuhan, tolong aku kali ini saja, jaga dia dengan baik. Hukum aku saja jika ini salah. aku sangat mencintai Haera. Tuhan."_

15 menit.

"Maaf nyonya. Waktunya sudah habis." Polisi itu berbicara dengan gadis di depanku. menyebalkan, aku saja belum membuka mulut untuknya. Lalu gadis itu berdiri disusul lelaki disampingku.

"Minggu depan aku akan kesini lagi, oppa." Akhirnya dia berbicara denganku. Walaupun pelan tapi aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya, menahan air matanya yang hendak terjun. Namun gadis itu langsung berbalik tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dan lelaki itu mengusap punggungnya. Arah mataku menuju sesuatu yang melinkar di jari manisnya. Bentuknya persis seperti sesuatu di jari manis Haera yang tadi sempat ku perhatikan. Ku tarik bibirku membentuk senyuman yang kupendam selama 10 tahun ini.

"Tuhan benar-benar menghukumku dan menjaganya dengan baik." Gumamku.

 _Because sin will find you._

~FIN~


End file.
